Dreaming
by Mello McQueen
Summary: They were just dancing, endlessly dancing, with no recognition of why or how or even when they had started... [HarryxDraco Slash]


**Title: **Dreaming  
**Written By: **Hikari Riku  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related charcters and trademarks are the property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own them.  
**Summery:** They were just dancing, endlessly dancing, with no recognition of why or how or even when they had started.  
**Genre:** Not sure but it's weird...  
**Rated:** Teen to be safe  
**Pairing: **HarryxDraco  
**Inspired By: **An avatar I saw.  
**A/N:** God I wrote this so long ago and okay's... Can anyone say 'weird'? Yeeeeaah...thought so... The sectioned off part near the end is the paragraph after where I originally intended to end it, however I decided to add that last little part with Ron.

--------------------------

Why are we doing this? Harry found himself wondering as he danced in circles in the middle of the room or rather was led. His head was a little foggy and he couldn't seem to remember much. His mind seemed locked on this moment.

When did we start dancing? Draco thought, as he carefully moved in another circle. It was unnerving that he couldn't quite remember. If he tried his head would spin, and the only thing he could do to stop it was continue to dance.

Why with him? It was common knowledge that they hated each more then anything, so really it didn't make any sense.

How did I know that? Draco asked himself. He wasn't really looking at Harry after all, his eyes were closed, and for some reason he couldn't seem to open them or bring himself to do anything about it. He spun again.

Why don't I stop this? Harry thought groggily. He was feeling dizzy from all the spinning but his legs kept on moving around the floor, with his eyes closed and the knowledge that neither was looking where they were going.

Is there even anything in this room? It was amazing that they hadn't run into anything yet. They were struck with the thought to reach out and feel around the room, just to see, but neither did.

Shouldn't I be mad? Gracefully Harry danced along, wanting to pull away but not. He was in some weird way comfortably uncomfortable with the situation. It felt nice to just do this. No matter what his rational mind said about his dancing partner.

Shouldn't I be worried? Draco thought with no real intention of trying, even with the very real possibility that someone might see them. For some reason it was almost like he knew no one would come.

But why? Everything seemed so sure but at the same time so chaotic like it could change in an instant. Like they didn't have any control over what was happening. It didn't make any sense…unless…

_"We're…dreaming…?"_

As soon as the thought reached his conscious mind, the fog in his head cleared; his memory slowly returned. The Slytherin Dorm Rooms. That's where he was. He was in the Slytherin dorm rooms, in his bed, where he had fallen asleep after spending long hours on transfiguration homework.

Draco took in a deep breath and shook his head slightly then stood, or he would have if he hadn't already been standing. Confused Draco slowly opened his eyes and once again found himself dancing with Harry.

_"Harry…what are we doing?"_ He asked, his voice echoing loudly in Harry's ears.

Harry clinched his eyes shut tighter, and the echoing faded into silence. Slowly, the haze that had clouded his mind faded and he was completely still. Memories raced back to him and he realized that he was laying on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room where he'd fallen asleep the night before.

Yawning slightly, and suppressing a sigh Harry shifted his weight and stood, then his eyes snapped open as he fell unable to hold his weight. He blinked in confusion when he didn't hit the ground and looked up to see Draco looking at him one eyebrow raise in worried concern.

Harry glanced around the fog covered room with it's indistinguishable contents then back at Draco in confusion.

_"Draco…what's going on?"_ he asked in confusion.

Draco blinked at the sound of Harry's voice and rapidly scanned the room then his eyes rested on Harry who was standing rather close to him, one hand on his shoulder, while the other was laced with the hand that wasn't on Harry's waist.

He frowned after a moment of thought, and a sense of déjà vu struck him. He looked back down at Harry, and raised both eyebrows his trademark smirk coming over his face.

Harry frowned confused, then raised both eyebrows as realization struck and he mouthed a silent 'oh'. They both stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously replying: _"We're dreaming."_

And then it just ended...

**The End (but not really)**

Ron's text book suddenly snapped shut with a loud thud and Harry's gaze snapped around to look at him worriedly.

"Ron-" Hermione started, ready to scold him for being disruptive and rude but Ron cut her off before she could say more.

"Would the two of you stop grinning at each other! You're creeping me out!" He said, giving Harry an angry look before turning and glaring at Malfoy who was sitting at the table beside theirs.

Draco blinked in surprise as Ron suddenly turned on him, then his gaze traveled back to Harry who looked back and shrugged slightly in confusion, before breaking out into an uncontrollable apparently contagious grin.

They barely heard Ron scream in frustration through clenched teeth, before banging his head repeatedly on the table ignoring Hermione's frantic protests.

**Finis (now it's the end)**


End file.
